fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
The League/Volume 3: Chapter 1
Razor Standing at the top floor window, started to remember what the view was like from here. It was really the perfect sniping spot, really. When I was on my Dew, I didn’t even have to leave the Patrol Headquarters to snipe anyone within eye view. The entire city of Twdtown was sprawled out in front of me. I could see the Southern coast, still in repair from the battle and a billboard warning people to watch out for the fabled Memeslayer. I heard the elevator arrive and door open. I didn’t turn my gaze as the door opened and heard footsteps. I remember strange things: the sound of someone’s breath; the clicking of teeth; and especially, the patterns of one’s footsteps. As I expected, Cam stepped towards the left side of the window, looking outward with his hands pocketed. We stood in silence for a while, the rain splashing against the window. “We’ve got funding again,” Cam finally said. “I’m not sure how, but Kaley has resumed funding for the League’s equipment.” I smiled to myself. Things were finally going our way. Maybe she changed her mind after she thought about what we did for the town? “Which means Bloxx will be able to continue repairing the teleporters. We can finally get back to work.” Cam took a sip of his tea, his expression unchanging. “Are you here just until things get back in order or is this a permanent?” Cam asked. I slightly sighed. This conversation was coming sooner or later, and we didn’t exactly have anything going on, so we might as well have at it. “I don’t know, Cam.” “Well, we need to be seen as a team now, through the good and the bad.” Cam walked to me and put his hand on my shoulder. “Are you one of us?” I told myself that I could do this. I trained for this. I had to leave after the fight with The Red Swine, Tit Demon, Cuntasourus, Ziggler and John Cena. I had that right. Everyone could have taken a break, but no one did. “I’m in.” This probably wasn’t the end of the discussion. In the days following the Battle of The Coast (what the newspapers were calling it), we hadn’t really had time to talk. Bloxx had been extremely busy, using our leftover technology to aid in the rebuilding process, working on Ghost’s suit, and making a compatible prosthetic hand for Caulk. Now that we’d had funding, he was sure to be even more busy. That would do him some good. I had a feeling he needed it. Caulk had been waiting for Bloxx to finish designing his new prosthetic arm. He appeared to be back to his old self after only a few short days. He even joked that the ladies would love the new stump action. I don’t know how he was so resilient. If I lost my gun hand, everything would be fucked up and I don’t know how I would operate. Unfortunately, those two seem to have been the only ones to come out of the battle in decent spirits. Ghost also hadn’t fared so well. He was paralyzed so completely that he wasn’t able to function without the suit. He was in a really bad head space. I couldn’t relate to him, but I felt for him. Tommy had it the worst. Ever since the end of the battle, he’d shut himself in his room and not said a word to anybody, only coming out to eat and shit. Pigpen stayed in containment as well. He’d been doing a lot of meditation. I hadn’t really talked to him either, but it seems like he was doing okay, despite everything. Cam had become more distant than the last time I’d talked to him. He’d become obsessed with KatoKaley’s last words and learning more about this Wikia Staff. Even now, his mind wasn’t completely in the moment. I could see the gears turning. “Good. We’re glad to have you. We’ll talk more soon, I just came to check in,” Cam said before finishing his tea and walking back to the elevator. “Wikia Staff stuff?” I asked. Cam looked at me tiredly and nodded. I didn’t say anymore. When Cam was on a mission, there was no stopping him. He walked into the elevator and the door shut. Now it was just me again. Crime had been down so drastically after the attack, I had nothing to do. I hated this restlessness. Nothing to do but sit and listen to the rain. Or, I could… My mind began to think about the Dew once again: the way it felt, what it did to me, the person I became…I found myself wanting it again. My heart was beating. Small spots of sweat appeared on my face. My breathing slowly sped up. No….no. I couldn’t do that to myself, the last time I did that...I almost went off the edge. During my time in the wastelands, I had almost forgotten about the Dew, but now that I was back in the city...I could hear the voice begging for it once more. I needed to get out. I needed action, I needed something to make the silence less painful. I walked over to the secondary elevator and called it up. Fuck. I told Cam I was in, but maybe it would be safer out… No. I gave him my promise, and I wasn’t about to back down on this. The elevator door opened and I entered. I didn’t know where I was going, but I was going somewhere. When I left the building, it was raining even harder than it was when I was staring out the top floor’s window. I welcomed the cold drops on my face. They were like small slaps, smacking me back into reality. I put my hands in my pockets and walked down the tower’s steps. At the bottom of the steps, I noticed Flower bouquets and cards from grateful citizens. Pictures of the dead, reminding us of the people we ‘killed’. But..there was something else, too. I didn’t see it at first, it was almost like it came out of midair.. but right in front of me was a John Cena plush, completely dry from the rain, with his face blackened out by sharpie. A few feet away from that, was a dorky picture of Ziggler, also dry, with his face blackened out also. I crouched down to the ground and picked them up, looking at them. I knew what these were about. Someone was still angry over the deaths of these two titans, and they blamed the League, and rightfully so. We were gods and monsters alike. I set down the doll and the picture. As I turned, I saw a man watching me from the other side of the steps. As soon as I saw him, he started to quickly walk away. “Hey, wait!” I shouted, quickly coming to him. As he walked, he tripped on his steps and fell on his face. I rushed over to him and helped him up. “Hey, man. Are you okay?” I asked. “Y-yes…H-hello.” The man looked to me. He had bruises all over his face, black eyes, and a swollen lip. This hadn’t come from the trip alone. “Who are you?” “The Lindenburg- er… Big Boss.” I saw that he had a pocket chain labeled “Wikia Staff.” THis caught my attention, and I grabbed him by the collar. “Hold on. You’re a member of the Wikia Staff?” I questioned. “Y-yes...please do-don’t tell them I’m he-here....” “Why are you here anyway? And why shouldn’t I bring you to Cam? He’s been looking for your people to get some answers, and I think I’d like some too.” “I’m here to….to he-help you.” Big Boss looked terrified and on the verge of tears, but I don’t think it was because of me. “Rhea...the guy in charge...he’s insane. I’m not like him, or the others.” “And why should I trust you?” “I can prove it...jus-just let me in the building…” He said. “You ever been to Nebraska? How about you go there?” “Please...I know what happened and what’s going on.” He said, a tear running down the side of his face, joining the rain droplets. At first, I was hesitant, but after a while, I took out my League headset and turned it on. “Cam. There’s someone here from the Wikia Staff.” Category:The League Category:Issues